The Strength of Hands
by yhim817
Summary: Four times he could've regained his left hand and one time he did. Fluff, angst, romance, and Captain Swan.


A/N: So this idea has been bugging me for a while actually. I finally got it out though and seriously, I had so much fun writing this. I don't think anyone has done a fic similar to this, but this is a little something I came up with. Hope you readers enjoy and leave a review!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own this show or the characters or anything really, aside from my computer...

* * *

_July 15, 2016_

He stared at the bottle in front of him. He had probably read the note that came with it at least twenty times. A small part of him told him he'd be a fool if he believed it. But they were both very different now. That counted for something, didn't it?

Killian, many things have changed over the last few hundred years. We are no longer the same men we were at the beginning. We've both had a chance at redemption. Thankfully, we were both smart enough to take that chance. It's a continuous process, at least for me it is. Which is why I'm giving you this as your wedding gift. A small thing on my road towards redemption. It's a potion that will give you your hand back. You will only have your hand for a day though. It will painlessly be taken away from you again, although avoidance of emotional pain can not be guaranteed. There is no expiration for it and I expect nothing in return. You may use it whenever you wish. Rumplestiltskin

"Are you ready for tonight Mr. Jones?" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She made quick work of loosening his tie and placing butterfly kisses on his face and neck.

Killian smiled, setting the note down. "Mmm, I can't wait to get started, Mrs. Jones. He reached over and grabbed her left hand, examining the wedding band on her ring finger. He looked down at his own, which of course had been placed on his right hand. A symbol to the entire world they belonged together.

"You seem distracted. Everything okay?"

"No, everything is perfect." He said, bringing her hand to his lips.

"What's that? Is it a potion or something?"

Killian turned around, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "Yes, it is. A wedding present actually."

"And what does it do?" Emma asked in between kisses.

"Something that I'm going to save for a special occasion." He said with a grin

"And you don't think our wedding night is special enough?" Emma teased, pulling back a little.

Killian laughed. "Oh, you have no idea how special this night is. But perhaps it will be more useful on a different occasion."

Emma pulled back completely this time. "It isn't some kind of potion that makes me pregnant right away, is it?"

"No, love. But I can assure you, you will know exactly what it is if I ever use it." He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you realize this will be our first time together as Mr. and Mrs. Jones?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "So you're not going to count that one in the bathroom before we went to the reception?"

Killian chuckled, already leading her to the bed. "What if this is our second first time, then?"

Emma shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt with a smirk. "I can live with that."

* * *

_October 3, 2018_

Dr. Whale told him to make sure she rested. Emma was only allowed to be out of bed to use the restroom and shower for at least a week. Killian was slightly worried Emma might try and argue with him, but when he was finally allowed to go into her hospital room, he saw the hollow look in her eye. He knew she might end up staying in bed for more than a week.

He carried her into their apartment and gently laid her down on their bed. "Emma…" he wanted to say something to comfort her, but what could he possibly say? It wasn't going to take the pain away for either of them.

Emma turned her back towards him, placing a hand over her stomach. It wasn't long before her shoulders started shaking with silent sobs.

Killian felt his heart tearing up inside. The pain he felt when it had almost been ripped out couldn't possibly compare to this pain. Their child…

He rubbed his hand over his face, already feeling his own tears building up. He had to do something. Even if it was a small thing, there had to be something he could do to help her.

That's when he remembered Rumplestiltskin wedding gift. He still hadn't used it. Two hands...how much more could he comfort his wife if he had two hands? Of course, he would end up losing it again after a day, but perhaps she could find some joy in seeing him with both hands.

He stood, already having made his decision, when her soft voice stopped him.

"Don't," she whispered.

Killian turned back to look at her. Emma was still laying down with a hand pressed to her now empty stomach. Pain, both physical and emotional, was evident in her eyes. What hurt him the most were the tears that didn't seem to stop. He walked towards her and knelt in front of her. With his hand, he started brushing away her tears, placing a small kiss where her tears had once been..

Emma moved back a little, but only to make room for him on the bed. He toed off his shoes before climbing in, pulling her close to him. He couldn't help placing a hand on her stomach as well. Such hope had been placed in that life…

"Just hold me," Emma said, grabbing his hand and entwining it in her own.

Killian didn't argue, pulling her close to him. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt and he knew his own were probably doing the same for her. They mourned their loss of this child and the hope of having any children. As he held her, the potion quickly left his mind. It still wasn't the right time for it and that was fine.

* * *

_February 13, 2023_

The last six months were hell for them both. They couldn't believe the news and actually didn't want to accept it. In fact, the doctors were just as baffled as they were. Dr. Whale kept saying it was a miracle, but seem just as wary of accepting it as they were. As the months continued and things went smoothly, the feeling of hope slowly started making its way into their hearts though.

But now that they were here, Killian didn't know if he could keep his hope up any longer. He only had to hear one word from Dr. Whale to know that something was wrong.

_Complications._

The nurses had to force him out of the room, all the while he yelled demanding to know what was wrong. Emma's cries of pain were louder than him though. It had taken him an hour to calm down enough to stop yelling. But now he was pacing the waiting room, trying not to come up with all the ways things could go wrong.

His hand was stuffed his pocket and he was fingering the potion. He had brought it with him because he thought that maybe it would be just a little bit more special to hold his child with both hands. The traitorous thought came in his mind that questioned the survival of said child.

"I finally got some information out of one of the nurses." David said as he approached Killian. He and Snow had taken a portal from the Enchanted Forest specifically for this. Of course, they, along with everyone else, had been hoping it would be a more joyous and less stressful situation "Emma's okay. Dr. Whale is pretty sure she's going to come out of this fine. He's actually almost done."

"And the child?" Killian asked. He tried to keep his tone even, but the hopefulness still came through.

David pursed his lips. "They still don't know."

Killian took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. The staff had threatened to throw him out if he couldn't keep it together anyways.

"Emma's going to be fine and so is the baby." David said, placing his hands on Killian's shoulders.

Killian swallowed hard. "And how do you know this?"

"Because of hope. And they have you to help them pull through."

Subconsciously, Killian started fingering his prosthetic hand. "I only wish I could do more to help."

David raised an eyebrow. "You still doubt yourself? You were a pirate who managed to get a lost princess to fall in love with you, helped break numerous curses, and make the lost princess' dad, who happens to be the current king of the Enchanted Forest, actually like you too. Just you being exactly you is enough for Emma and will be enough for this baby."

Killian almost made a sarcastic remark, but a nurse interrupted him.

"Emma's out of surgery now. You can come see her, but please remember to stay calm." the nurse said this last phrase directly to Killian.

David stayed behind as Killian followed the nurse into the room. He tried asking if the baby was fine, but the nurse shrugged and said she didn't know anything. Killian quickly walked in the room once they were there.

Emma was on a bed, her head turned away from Killian. He couldn't see any sign of a baby. His heart dropped with every step he took towards her. "Ahoy, lass." he said softly.

Emma turned to look at him, a tired smile on her face. "Hey there, Captain."

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

Emma shrugged, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He could feel the knot in his throat building. He didn't know if he could handle another loss. And Emma...maybe now would be the time to use that potion.

The door opened and Dr. Whale came in saying something, but the only thing Killian heard was a baby crying.

"It's a girl," Dr. Whale said, placing the baby in Emma's arms.

An odd mixture of a sob and laugh escaped Emma's lips as she held the baby. She continued crying, but neither of them cared. She was healthy baby and she was okay.

She opened her eyes and stared at her parents. Bright blue eyes meet theirs before quickly closing.

"Do you want to hold her?" Emma asked.

Killian didn't have time to respond as Emma slipped her into Killian's arms. He stiffened, not even knowing if he was holding her right. But as soon as he saw her face, he melted. She looked just like Emma. A wide grin covered his face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to Emma's cheek. She was their little miracle.

"What should we name her?" Emma asked, reaching over and grabbing onto the baby's tiny hand..

Killian stared down her. They hadn't really decided on any names. "Olivia?"

Emma smiled, "Olivia Grace Jones."

Killian's smile only grew. "A name fit for a pirate princess."

* * *

_April 19, 2053_

"Killian, what do you have?"

Killian froze as he heard Emma's voice. He swore to himself as he spun around, keeping his arms behind his back. "What are you talking about, love?"

Emma kept her arms crossed. "You have your hook on, don't you?"

Killian resisted rolling his eyes. He brought his hand and hook out for her to see. "I just wanted to wear it for a bit."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, how convenient it just so happened to be right before the wedding starts."

"How is it that you always know exactly when to ruin my fun?"

Emma smirked, grabbing his wrist and taking his hook off. "Henry actually saw you putting it on."

Killian frowned. "The little traitor...and to think, I was going to make him my First Mate."

Emma laughed, moving to stick the hook in a random drawer. "What were you even planning on doing?"

"Oh, maybe see if Tobias was truly ready for this. He should not be doing this if he wasn't ready."

"Yes, but you were the one that gave him your blessing remember? You said yourself that you couldn't have chosen a better man."

Killian scowled as he plopped down on the sofa. "Well...I was merely checking to see if he really is worthy of her."

Emma smiled as she sat down beside him. "I think he is. They are 'true loves,' in the words of my parents."

Killian chuckled, noticing the slight sarcasm in Emma's voice. But he knew it wasn't a bitter sarcasm. She believed in it as much as they did. That's why they were even married in the first place.

"Besides, at least she didn't end up marrying Regina and Robin's son, Michael." Emma added.

Killian laughed a little. "Yes, she would've ended up marrying her half-brother's adopted mother's son."

"Our family gatherings are already complicated. We didn't need one more complication."

They sat together on the sofa in silence, Emma moving closer to him. She fingered his hand and stump in thought. "Can you believe it? She's actually getting married."

Killian kissed the top of her head. "You know I can change that actually."

Emma pinched his side, which resulted in him giving a small laugh. Killian reached over and started tickling her side. Quick protests came out of her mouth, accompanied by laughter. Of course, he only continued, even as she made attempts at fighting back.

It wasn't until they heard someone clearing their throat that they stopped.

"How do I look?"

Emma stood up and crossed the room to where Olivia was standing. She looked stunning in her wedding dress. A simple white gown accented by pearls and diamonds. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun with baby's breath weaves in it. She wore the same jewelry Emma had worn for her own wedding. A necklace with a dangling pearls with matching earrings. "Olivia, you look beautiful." Emma said, grabbing her hands.

Olivia smiled, looking over at Killian and waiting for him to state his approval.

Killian couldn't believe how she looked though. His little pirate princess, their miracle, all grown up. "Darling, you look as beautiful as the day I fell in love with your mother."

Olivia grinned, glancing over at Emma who was rolling her eyes. "You ready, Dad?"

"Only if you are." He said, looping his arm around hers.

"Oh wait, where's your hand?" Emma asked, already starting to look for it.

Killian remembered his plan. He was going to have the potion today. If there was ever the perfect time, today was it.

"Can you actually wear your hook?" Olivia asked.

Killian and Emma both looked at her with surprise.

Olivia shrugged. "I just want Tobias to remember who my daddy is." she said as she snuggled close to Killian, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief that mirrored Killian's.

Killian grinned. "Then it will be my pleasure to wear it."

* * *

_September 22, 2078_

They told him that she only had two weeks at the most. It had been four weeks and she was still hanging on. Emma was still the same fighter she had been when Killian had first met her. But her time was coming closer and everyone knew it.

"Killian? You awake?"

Killian snapped his head up to see Henry hovering over him. KillIan groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. "'Course lad." He mumbled, slowly standing up. Henry quickly grabbed the cane and handed it to him. "How's your mother?"

Henry pursed his lips. "I think it's time." He said quietly.

Killian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He didn't think he was ready for this. She was his everything. How could he keep living without her? Of course, there was Henry, his wife and their four children and Olivia, her husband and their three children. But perhaps Killian was being selfish in wanting to still have Emma with him.

The potion came to his mind one last time. After all this time, he still hadn't ever used it. He honestly couldn't think of any other time he would use it. "Henry, there's a potion in that drawer over there. Could you hand it to me?"

Henry nodded, quickly doing as he asked. Killian had taken his seat again by the time Henry was handing him the potion. "What is it?" he asked.

Killian popped the cork off with his teeth. "Something to possibly cheer up your mother." He downed the liquid, grimacing at its taste.

Henry was going to continue questioning when a light enveloped Killian's left wrist. They both stared in wonder as the light seemed to radiate from the wrist until it finally dispersed with a bright flash. Killian's eyes had closed from the flash, but when he opened them, he wondered if he was dreaming.

He knew exactly what the potion was supposed to do, but when he saw it, he was still taken aback.

"Is that…" Henry had seen magic so many times, but he honestly couldn't believe this.

Killian flexed the fingers on his left hand. _His left hand_. He really did have it. If Rumplestiltskin was still alive, he would probably hug him to show how much gratitude he had. "Aye, lad. I have my hand back. Just for a day though." he stood up, grabbing his cane. "Is she awake?" he asked, not wanting to waste another moment.

Henry nodded.

Killian started walking towards their room. He was grateful that there weren't any stairs. He didn't know if his own heart could handle them. He finally made it to their room and he saw his Swan on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her chest was slowly rising with each breath. She seemed to be sleeping, but Killian would be perfectly fine with waiting for her to wake up.

He walked in and sat on the chair that had been placed by the bedside. He continued fingering his own hand, still unable to believe it was real.

Emma seemed to notice his presence as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, seeming confused at first, but recognition soon filled her eyes. "Hey there Mr. Jones."

Killian smiled back, bringing his right hand up to brush away some locks of gray hair away. "Hello Mrs. Jones." He brought his left hand and entwined it with hers.

Emma's eyes widened as she stared at his hand. She looked up at him in disbelief, then back down to his hand. "Is that...real?"

Killian brought her hand up to his lips. "As real as yours, love."

"But...how?"

"Remember on our wedding night, that potion I had gotten?"

Emma grasped both of his hands. "That's what it was?"

He nodded, "It's only for a day, but I…" he shrugged. "Maybe you would only fall even more in love with me." he finished with a small smirk.

Emma smiled, bringing a hand up to cup his face. "If I loved you anymore, my heart would explode."

Killian smiled, grabbing her hand and holding it gently.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Killian started panicking, but then he felt her give his hand a squeeze. "Hold me?" she whispered.

Killian didn't waste anytime in climbing into the bed, recalling so many times when he held her in his arms. Lazy Saturday mornings when they had the house to themselves, after a long night of making love, situations that broke both of their hearts. This was probably the last time he would ever hold her in his arms like this though.

"I'm so tired," Emma said quietly.

Killian kissed the top of her head. "I know, love."

"Don't leave."

"Never."

"Stay with me,"

"As you wish,"

He opened his eyes to see her smiling. "Good." she said before closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

He held her with his right arm and with his left hand, he held hers. He didn't know how long they had been there, but it didn't matter to him. Any moment with his Emma Swan felt like an eternity. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. It didn't matter how tired he felt though. He was here with her and that was all that mattered. No matter what happened, their hearts would always be entwined and nothing could ever separate them. Not even death.


End file.
